halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-AR-
117649AnnihilativeRepentance is unavailable at the moment, but will respond to any messages as soon as he gets back from playing Halo 2. I do hope people post here, it would be nice to have a chat with someone for a change, away from the distresses of the flood or the rogue monitor. Hmmm... I doubt many people actually WILL post here, such a pity... -117649AnnihilativeRepentance Warning Don't try to hide HERE of all places Repentance, I know you're here. (Not too hard to find you on a Reclaimer site). If you continue I could possibly find your hiding place.... Hahaha... -823543DiscordantFervor Oh... It's you... Well, I guess you're right... It is pretty obvious if I hide here, in a Reclaimer website... But they are well-learned of lore. (If you wish to find my hiding place, I am sincerely sorry, I still remain hidden from you... HA! -117649AnnihilativeRepentance RP? Dear 1176149AR (long name lol =D), I think that the First Encounter RPG is going on...check it out! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:45, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Thank you I would like to thank you for informing me. You shall be spared from the Flood. -117649AnnihilativeRepentance *For a story on Installation-07 and its recent happenings, go to: Legacy of the Forerunners RE: Fanon Question.....s Well, I am going to be retelling the story soon, after I finish my new Fanon. Thanks for asking though. And stay tuned for updates. :]--'H*bad (talk)' 03:41, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Story Restart I am just saying that I will be continuing the 'Legacy of the Forerunners' Fanon, although I haven't written any chapters for a mere few days (Lol). Well anyway, I would like for someone to read it and comment on it. Thank you :D. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 3:08 PM, April 29, 2007 Re:Just a note 2 things: First it depend on if you made it before March 7 2007. Second: I do not really care you can make whatever you are writing about Installation 07. James-G023 I have made it so that Installation 07 is both of our property. --James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 23:25, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Fanon Info Even though I am not finished with the ''Legacy of the Forerunners Fanon, I will be making a small story depicting each of the main characters' origins and important events before Installation-07. It will be posted soon. Note It is probably better if you give 117649 Annihilative Repentance his own page, rather than using your userpage. That is, afterall, what this wikia is for. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:22, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Obba's Quote of the Day "When you meet big scary man, don't fight or you die. Instead, cower behind!" Third Battle of Installation 07 I was just wondering if you wanted to work with me in a double projct where we combine our characters and have a third battle on Installation 07? Spartan G-23 So then when should we begin the fanfic? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:13 10 May 2007 (EDT) Sure I am free Monday to Friday from 2:45 PM (Yes my school does end that early) until 10:00 PM and on Saturday from 10:00 AM to 10:00 PM and Sunday from 1:00 PM to 10:00 PM Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) cool I have 6 UNSC ships to spare (2 are currently in another fanfic), a counciller elite, an entire Covenant ship crew, and a hell of a lot of UNSC troops. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:46, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Sentinal Colussus and Flying flood. Got it! James of the CSOR 02:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC) thx. James of the CSOR 21:31, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Contrite Purposes How did you get your ship into the fleet of Contrite purposes? Please respond ASAP. James of the CSOR 00:20, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Hey How many people do you want me to gather up? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 13:10, 13 May 2007 (UTC) K. Also what will the project be called? I was thinking Project: Hollow Bastion. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 16:49, 13 May 2007 (UTC) We shall start whenever you feel like. I have already made the invitation template and am just making some minor adjustments now. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:40, 13 May 2007 (UTC) This is the template so far: What do you think? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:51, 13 May 2007 (UTC) In Firs Encounter can I make it so that my ODSTs met your elites at their base camp? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:59, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I need you to write the intro for the project. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:52, 13 May 2007 (UTC) K. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:46, 13 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite I already invited two people so I want you to invite two more(If you want you can invite more than two). Here is the invitation: Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:49, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Question: Will there be any sort of Forerunner technology that could send my character back in time a couple months, because if so, I'm in. If not...I might be in. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:17, 14 May 2007 (UTC) On the Archive, that is. I've prepared an intro that will introduce the character that I plan on using. Just message me when its about to begin. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:41, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Hank's never had trouble with loads of creatures in the past (just read some of the posts concerning him). Spartan-Is tend to pwn like that. He'll get there one way or another. Shall I post my intro? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:55, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Und voila! :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 03:32, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Are there already Combat Forms on the Archive, or is it just Infection Forms until more people land? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 00:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Re: Hey I he is alreday in. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 13:22, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Ho ho ho! Please kind sir. Never under estimate a Royal Blood member. My cousin and I excel in confusing our enemies! Duskstorm isn't our brightest too and she confuses me... We will be the best bad guys you would ever meet. Twilightstorm 20:58, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Also you didn't have to invite my cousin... Duskstorm is sometimes aggressive... You could have just invited Bloodstar for a fierce enemy... Twilightstorm 21:04, 15 May 2007 (UTC) O.O;; NO! Damn you, you fool! She's pissed at me! You doomed me! WHY?! I need to stop being dramatic... expect a replay from the boss girl tommarrow then... Twilightstorm 21:08, 15 May 2007 (UTC) So be it... I will join this caue but you will lose something in this battle for an artifact. Bloodstar 14:04, 16 May 2007 (UTC) RP Sounds fun, but is there room for another Spartan? If there is, you can expect me to participate! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 15:52, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Count me and Juliet in. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:11, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ... I will not fail in my mission! Make sure you know about Lysira Sarris before you even question my motives. Also My force should not act vulgar... They are more civilized and dicplined in both Covenant and UNSC tactics as well as gurrila warfare. I also notice that you are the forerunner force... Most strange. That might change everything but we will try something. Bloodstar 16:00, 16 May 2007 (UTC) I'm in... Lots of backreading to do, I see. Ah, well. Major Vensar 'Fenijee does not shrink from hardship! -The Dark Lord Azathoth 22:58, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ...? Sounds like the first tme i met Blood. Twilightstorm 14:06, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ... MIL AI 2430 reporting for duty,sir! However "I seem promising" ??? ;D :P MIL AI 2430 22:50, 17 May 2007 It is alright, and thank you,sir--UNSC AI 22:54, 17 May 2007 (UTC) where to place myself? A destroyer? which one pity... unless the UNSC brings in a random Cruiser ;) :P--UNSC AI 23:02, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Guess that means, I am yours to command,sir--UNSC AI 23:08, 17 May 2007 (UTC) pity, I cant assist you directly,sir. But feel free to call upon my services ;) --UNSC AI 23:14, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Ragnos The gravemind Ragnos is safely in imperial controled areas. Your bio ships will be burned down by Blood's fleet with combined fire power of MAC guns and lances of plasma BAM! Twilightstorm 17:40, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Idea I think I'm just going to have the Hesperus bug out from the system and have them enter into the new roleplay. That, or I'll just roleplay my other captain; Jacob Martin, a main character in my book. Ill talk to you more about this. CaptainAdamGraves 17:45, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Nani? What are you talking about? As far as I a concerned I am battling my self and a hanger with Lambda. Blood is moving abotu in out section of the archive and the gravemind ragnos is safe as well as lucy. Twilightstorm 19:23, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Check Don't un under estimate Blood or us. Lysira can break alot of things with just concentrating on one target's internal organs or anything on the inside. it takes great strain for her to destroy a ship like a frigate. Twilightstorm 20:00, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Most Impressive. Though I wish your friend would depict my imperials to be more loyal like he did in 49... This Hive mind also is impressive. But I am confused... will you accept my Empire as an ally? or just use this to your advantage... Chou Bloodstar 20:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Ok... Twilightstorm 20:31, 18 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Note Yes I know that only you could get control of the sentinals but the AI can still absorb all of the information and trick the sentinals into killing all forces in certain areas. P.S. I made the First Battle of the Archive. It takes place for the first 61 parts and I have done most of it but could you please add anything that I might have missed. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:26, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Also you cannot kill Delta because he is one of my main characters. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:14, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Dont worry he still is not powerful enough to tkae down a forerunner AI. He is just baiting a trap and that monitor the that he is hiding in is the bait. He is only powerful enough to take down every AI of human or Covenant origin. He travels place to palce kinda like O'malley from Red vs Blue so when the monitor is contacted by a certain source he will travel to the that source. P.S. Do you really live in South Korea? because that would be so cool. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:30, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Oh. I was just wondering because there are two people in my class from South Korea. Also is Li a city? and where is it? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:45, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Re: -.- Long Island. If that is in New York than you live very close to me. Also in terms of the monitor double-crossing it was only a guess because he was acting very odd... Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:31, 19 May 2007 (UTC) I am not taking suspicions off at all. Even in real life when I play Starwars battlefornt 2 capture the flag with my friends we never make contact with each other if one of us has the flag simply because we usually kill each other in order to get it and earn the points. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:38, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Time Portals I noticed (while trying to catch up on what I missed) that you mentioned that the time portals had been messed with, and that the archive may be torn apart by the force of the temporal rifts. I also didn't notice this issue being resolved. I think I'm going to drop out of the RP soon (mainly because I just can't keep up with it all), so I'm going to move Hank into a position to be affected by these portals soon. Just so you know. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:47, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm...well I didn't notice a specific resolution, so I'll just keep going with this lead anyway. I assure you that I will resolve the issue so that the Archive is not ripped into many thousands of pieces by a temporal rift. (I needed the time technology to get off the archive to somewhere else, though there was a time error upon exited the teleporter that got me to the Archive) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 20:59, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Forgive me. I am quite sick. I am also very confused... You all know nothinga bout imperial tech or troops. We aren't as week as your friend depicts us and it is irritating to see my units die so easily. My elite guard have an advance sheilding system plus heavy armor. My Shock Troopers have the same sheilding as a normal major domo would andm y troopers should not be so scared. The Empire is diciplineed. As for this Eternity code... Lysira is from ONI she left it in a recent past. Bloodstar 01:03, 21 May 2007 (UTC) No no. He is your partner. I question his abilities. Michel cornered him in hanger seven if you look at the past posts. The hanger doors were sealed from the inside. How does a couple of dropships pop in? I also had two frigates stand guard there. Then out of no where seps appear. I also question his AI delta. Air controls are accessed manually. No through the ship's systems. Michel tried to explain but he is no good at explaining things, so I tell you this. He is a good adversary but he is being... what is the word you americans use? Uber was it? In Michel's case a n00b I believe. Also Delta is just ONE smart AI while the Archaic Memory has SIXTEEN. Explain how can one AI take on 16 former ONI AIs and I am reading from halo first strike. copying one self was only given to cortana when she found out from inside the covenant assault carrier. I am most confused. Bloodstar 14:13, 22 May 2007 (UTC) How is when my comrades and I try to kill your friend's people they aren't as easy as seen in books and games as well as other rps. My forces should be well educated for combating both UNSC and Covenant forces. They would have been trained like ODST not marines. We aren't rebels... I getting mad over a simple matter... I have alot going through my mind as it is already. I don't need. We all should be equally hard... But he makes us seem weak... I will now purge his AI Delta. And check the discusion page fo the first battle of the Archive. pleas make sure you read Dragon Empire before questioning me... You seem more intelligent than he is. No offence to your friend. Bloodstar 19:19, 22 May 2007 (UTC) I tried to... Shot 10 rockets at 343... but a nano virus isn't a normal virus. so XP Duskstorm 14:39, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Wait what? who is using the nano virus again? Twilightstorm 14:40, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Re: ? The 9012 was Originally a forerunner computer but it was found by ONI who then reconstructed it as a battle droid so technically it is a UNSC creation. It only has a small bit of forerunner tech which it uses in battle. It got its memory back after it had to reconstruct itself. Long story short it was once forerunner but is now UNSC. You can use him because he was once forerunner but you cannot kill him or make him turn on the UNSC. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:18, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Temporal rift in time allows for stuff rom the future to come ot the past. That is how the prwoler got the AI and gave it to Iota Five. As for the forerunner tech that was made using data collected from forerunner databanks through Cortana and Delta which allowed them to take apart an already failing terminal who gave them the information as well. With that much info bieng given to ONI I would find it hard not to know what to do. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:31, 22 May 2007 (UTC) I pulled the JINNS out of the fanon in order to stop me from going crazy and screwing everything up because they are too powerful (they already served their purpose anyway). I still however do not understand all of the stuff about the Dragon Empire. Normal troops with shields equivalent to a major domo. Near invincible attack drones. A force of billions of pirates and heretics who happen to have UNSC and covenant tech. Brainwashe spartans. It all makes no sense at all. I checked the Dragon Empire article and it turns out that the very existance of the Dragon Empire actually goes against the Halo Fanon rules because they state that they are "Stronger than the UNSC" Yet they are humans. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 23:06, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Ophelia called me And asked me to ask you to send your sent caps to protect her and have your sentinels reinforce kuzite's assault force and kill those ( i quote) bloody ONI robots. She's will be off line and in a hospital cause she went out side and got a very very bad sunburn (she's albino). Twilightstorm 14:54, 23 May 2007 (UTC) (I have been making Bloodstar angry which will hopefully make her make a msitake.) that is from your partner. This guy s making her mad but she never makes a mistake. She is the smartest ten year old i know and it my duty to protect her from harms way. how is the stuff this guy is doing possible? see Dragon Empire it could happen if you put alot of rebels, heretics, civilians, former UNSC soliders, hell even the flood. thats where the large number comes from. I'm getting yelled at by Blood and it's making me mad. now i have to fix th dragon empire Tell your friend to back off Blood for awhile after this week ok? Twilightstorm 15:12, 23 May 2007 (UTC) NOTICE 117649AnnihilativeRepentance will not be here for quite some time. He will be busy for a while, and apoligizes for this inconvenience. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 20:32, 23 May 2007 (UTC) You know...? He mest up Dusk's page. She's just going on and off all day cause she and fiance are doing somthing (can't say for sure) private last time she called. Well i fixed the legion number to 30,000 and Blood seems to calm down but i am amazed that she was able to get on even at a hospital. We cut out the Wyverns but if anyone joins Serpentarius... they will be used since all six of Blood's clan shall be in it so it will be hectic. In that RP Kunzite Drake Gem and Sigma Team are still apart of the UNSC and it'll explain the numbers and if you read my stort on my page that might help also. Heh... look at me typing all of this. mood swings... Twilightstorm 20:37, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Yesh yesh!! Duskstorm 20:40, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Assisstant...? What do I do exzactly...? Bloodstar 14:27, 24 May 2007 (UTC) I'm ten and your twelve... It feels strange... Bloodstar 14:46, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Oh? Well then to start, The UNSC prowler or frigate Road Runner has it's engines blown off by the Ragnorok. If that is even possible... it entered slipspace and engaged the Imperial controlled super carrier Ragnorok, Covenant Frigate, Blood Heart and a UNSC frigate under Imperial control , Delita. Please help me understand this if you will. I wish to learn exzactly what to do in strange situations... I don't even know how to be a moderator... Thank you. Bloodstar 19:20, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you. My father tells me to stop using mt right arm... but i feel no pain so i use it anyway regardless... You would be suprised to know that this Road Runner never made mention of repairs... This is delightful though... Bloodstar 19:25, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you for saying so. I live a rich life and never go out side do to my state... I am albino and my parents have me play inside out mansion. It gets tiresome so I decided to play outside at dawn but my arm began to sting. I should have covered it with my parasol... I was in the hospital yesterday but i'm home now... I do not like being rich... and it is hard on me not to play outside... Bloodstar 19:30, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry i will change I will change it and i used cyborgs as a way to say human shape robots also if possible the IMP canon is a forerunner tech. Srry worded that wrongly i mean it fires a large shot of something at very high speeds. Plus it will not appear in this RP again. I does come back together and i am srry. the central tower just is gone GOD. --Demakhis 00:11, 25 May 2007 (UTC) --Demakhis 00:37, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Hmm... Eternity Codes Well a monitor could find it but it would take a while because the codes are simply just a language with no root. --Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 13:52, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Only beginning... That is very surprising... But I am confused to who you said would survive this... I lost the Ice Monarch an the Delita... both human ships. Most of my fleet are comprised of covenant vessels since they are stronger. The Archaic Memory could use some fixng up if you can help me I would most appreciate it. Bloodstar 19:03, 25 May 2007 (UTC) AI *No AI can get control or the better of any Forerunner (something) but we can still hack the system, and implement a self-destruct,right? ;P--MIL AI 2430 03:02, 29 May 2007 (UTC) - Well, depends of the technology is active or not--UNSC AI 13:56, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Sponsoring I mean RPG. And I will be rewriting Installation 01, but I am currently busy.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:59, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Ruins Of Triumph ABSOLUTELY! The planet needs a semi-insane artificial construct! Please, by all means, create one. Bravo Zulu! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 02:26, 30 May 2007 (UTC) CAF Dear 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, I, 343 guilty sparks, would like to invite you to the CAF. For further details on the CAF, contact Spartan G-23 on his user talk page. P.S. We haven't made an invitation box yet. post 182 makes no sence Pardon but... they've been put into a hard place and since sara's and michel's posts are before this saying that they got Lambda squad cornered it makes sence to just make them surrender. if we could kill off main characters without permission Lambda squad would have been dead in hanger seven if, I use this form First Battle of the Archive, that 5,000 UNSC marines had not just went passed through my frigates and a sealed door to rescue them. please look into this, Bloodstar 20:50, 30 May 2007 (UTC) RP? Dear 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, Sorry for my extraordinarily slow and lazy and irresponsible response. However, with my summer classes in neuroscience and spanish, I don't think I'll have the time to balance playing an intensive RP and university work. Sorry! =( Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:16, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Favour. Can you do me a favour and check if my Michel has made a past post that he had aquired any blueprints of the Archive and sence you made it... does it have any secret underground passages that lead to any hangers? it'd make sence to have them within the city... Perhaps if I learn more about the archive i'd understand why i'm losing... What do you think? Bloodstar 21:01, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Nah Blood shut down my idea so no ghosts that look liek Terran Ghosts... Twilightstorm 03:52, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Here we gooooo! Royal Blood Just to let you know that we do not rp on weekends Twilightstorm 20:29, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Varasin Troopers. If I'm not mistaken I have the say what happens within my empire do I not? Your friend has steped onto my playig feild and must pay this time. I feel very insulted that he is even helping me. If I wanted help I would have asked Michel or Sara. Thank you. Bloodstar 15:10, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Re: recent Post I did not say that the captain was in the bridge. Keep in mind that if there is an AI available the captain does not actually need to be on the bridge and he could be anywhere on the ship. I will change it this once though. either that or I get to steal all of his ship that do not have a captain that is a main character. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:42, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Schools. I wish to know about normal schools please... your friend ahs got my curiositygoing and it will not stop. Bloodstar 15:35, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Re: RP Notice I changed it so that the guy does die. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:00, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Rotaretilbo's Part in the Creation of Hank J Wimbleton Actually, I played no part. Hank J Wimbleton was a character created by Krinkels for his flash series, Madness Combat. The links to all seven flash videos should be on my character, Hank J Wimbleton IV's page. I am just an avid fan, and I emailed and got permission from Krinkels to use the name Hank J Wimbleton in my fan fictions. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 22:05, 9 June 2007 (UTC) PLANETS If the forerunners used to live here why not make these places like the PLANETs from gundam seed? Also it is symbol like in English literature. --Demakhis 02:04, 11 June 2007 (UTC) A question... I've been a member of Halopedia for almost 4 Mounths now and no-one has invited me to be part of aby project and i wanted to ask if i could be part of this story. Please. Cheers, Genral Johnson Re: Hollow bastion I know. The same thing happened to both me and Demakhis when we tried to open Hollow bastion and Ruins of Triumph. I spoke to Spartan-091 about it because he is an admin and might be able to figure out what is wrong. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:46, 12 June 2007 (UTC) You do know that the ''Bloodied Victory is my flagship that contains all of my main characters and is out of orbt anf far away enoigh from the Archive so that the teleportation grid could not reach it right? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 14:56, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Ruins of Triumph Yeah, Vensar was an Ultra, but during the events at the Divine Planet, he was first busted down to Major and then brainwashed by...well, I'm still working on that. Anyway, the fact that he was an Ultra is why he's so uber by the time of Hollow Bastion. -[[User:Azathoth|''david'' ''welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' Spartan-118 Did you invite Spartan-118 to the fanon? I was wondering because he posted and I did not invite him so I was wondering if you did. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 03:32, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Asst. Moder. Absolutely. Go ahead and paste the yellow thing next to your name. I'm glad you asked, since we're a bit low on administrators for the RP. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 19:48, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Re: 'Fenijee Suggestion Eh...see, the problem with this is that 'Fenijee is kind of being manipulated. He doesn't really know what he's doing, and there's someone who's using 'Fenijee as a tool to accomplish things he himself can't do. So, I don't think he's a Seeker, because they seem to understand their role. 'Fenijee, on the other hand, is a puppet. A capable puppet, but incapable of thinking for himself. At least, for now. -[[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' ''we'll'ing'']] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' Update Well the boss girl got pissed because we are the only ones doing the dying in the roleplay. So we moved into teh core and mounted a heavy defence.Your captains are protecting Lysira i think but she mad this hybrid ship appear. I've ben working on it for a while now, it is massive and part covenant and human. You all may think we have no justification but if you think no one kenw about the Empire and there for do not know how long it has been active. I'm going to make a page about eh Aleksander now or was it Bahamut... Twilightstorm 20:09, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Arka 'Quiltonee I like the idea of Arka being a seeker. Is it ok for his name to be posted on the known members section on the seeker article? Also, is he still allowed to be a councillor, as a seeker isn't a proper rank, just a title recieved from having special training? Pious Inquisitor Terrian What is the planet in RoT weather like and what is the terrain like? --Demakhis 22:06, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Tnx anyway and i asked jared but he's a bit slow getting back to you eh? --Demakhis 22:12, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Re:293 He does have a A.I. with him and he and his A.I. froze up the other A.I.s. He also has the help of a unknown thing i have yet to introduce. --Demakhis 01:42, 23 June 2007 (UTC) They are at it again... Perhaops since you are also cheif moderator you can fix the problem with the Bahamut and the Supreme Overlord. The bahamut is first of all no crusier or frigate. It is larger than a super carrier. There fore it has to ahve power. I just want to counter balance your partner's power. The Bahamut Will leave when Lysira is aboard. It wont be here for the whole RP. The Overlord is to strong for a cruiser. Both ships shouldn't exist. Just liek his JINN. You should see their arguments on your partner's page. Bloodstar 00:33, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Ruins I don't know what happened! I think someone redirected it, then forgot to paste the page where it belongs! I'm gonna look into this. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 16:01, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Oh, yeah... can I join your WotF project as part of the Human section? Sounds fun. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 16:12, 24 June 2007 (UTC) What rank? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 16:27, 24 June 2007 (UTC) WotF Template needs a good splash pic. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 17:59, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Certainly. I'll troll around for a good one. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 18:05, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Well, if you aren't putting brackets around the tag, do that... SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 19:00, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if I could be part of your WotF as well. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:21, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Srry ok first things first Spartan G-23 or James as i call him wrote that thing about kunzite i don't even know what the hell is going on with him. Also i was not aware of the whole A.I. thingy *mean look* someone could have made a comment *stares around evily*. And one more thing i F#$%ing know your a F$#%ing Cheif F$@!ing Moniter. GOD!!! --Demakhis 00:50, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Srry about losing my temper i rarely happens but i have had a good|Bad day today and..... well nvm also can i join Wotf *Cute cat stare* also ready 293 again --Demakhis 00:56, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Can I be in the navy of the WotF instead of the marine corps? Also I suggest that you make an Archive for all of your messages. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 14:02, 25 June 2007 (UTC) yo You are one of the masters and it would be nice (however not needed) if you help with this.User:The evil O'malley/Fanon for Noobs $h@z@M! 23:50, 25 June 2007 (UTC) and message from demakhis can i be in more then one catogory in wotf like can i be in covy and marines at same time? --Demakhis 23:59, 25 June 2007 (UTC) The geedi are at your command oracle --Demakhis 03:16, 27 June 2007 (UTC) about elite names thanks or tellin me that i've redone my characters but i can't delite the old files and there empty but thanks again for tellin me but that made it harder to think of names!!!!!!! Thanks for the compliment Thanks for the message, and I do have an account, I just keep forgetting to log in when I edit my page. ;) Regards, (ck)Spartan Can i use Repentance in a story i will create later? --Demakhis 16:32, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Thing Ya i plan to make it a many person fanon. IF it is ok i wish that at the end of hollow Bastion AR would get on the Arizona or another ship that i will tell you about later capisca --Demakhis 22:50, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion Hey, as you may know I'm kinda new here, but I was wondering if I wasn't to late to join in on Hollow Bastion? CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:19, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion Hey, I just joined hollow bastion but am kinda lost as to the plot, which forces are which, and how it all fits together. Could you pherhaps maybe give me a small summary? Spartan 501 17:52, 5 July 2007 (UTC)